light and hope
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: a new war


The digibattle part 1

In the land of digital data there lived a man that came to be known as the digital warrior. He battled evil monsters of the world the monsters digital in nature were evil as evil could be. But the warrior needed help in his fight so he sent five digital vices in to the world of man. The numbers of devices were three for three vary special in nature they were good with their gifts and were chosen as the world new defenders. They fought for the right and to bring evil to its knees but who am I you ask well I am azulongmon the great warrior of the story that sent for the humans. The humans were varying young race in the realm so they came in to the world of existence of the world by what they call gods. They were still young when I came in to the light of the humans for a long time. But enough about me lets get to the story.

The date is 108 A.D. the three humans went for a walk with a will to keep with the laws of the realm and in the time when hope of the world lost and evil running among humans as wolf in sheep clothing The humans do not even give them a second look. But then one day it was a warm summer for the humans it was at three in the afternoon. When a human child was taken for her school just after classes let out for the day.

The girl was eight years old and was getting ready for the end of the day when one of her teachers a male of the height of 6 feet 7 inches, with short blond hair, brown eyes. The girl 4 foot 3 inches with bright blue eyes and long red hair. The school was in the country with big trees and wild flowers . The trees were wild Sumac and giant oak; the flowers were lilies, daffodils, lilacs and roses.

The fields are growing and almost ready for the harvest season to begin. The farm life the girl grew up in was different to the life of a slave girl to monsters she was kidnapped by her teacher. She was taken to the heart of the monsters realm. The teacher said she would be free if she would bring the three said to bring their downfall the monster in inside her teacher said she was the key to bring them to the world of monster on the realm of hate from the realm of peace and hope. Our world is in your hands and in the hands on hope and peace.

Peace is the last string of hope and freedom. But humans are the key to bring home for the world to truly be at peace but the three who destiny shined on them. For the life of the three brought in to the world were brought in to life by not human but elves and they were the hope of a race and in the entire whole world. People need hope and light in their mortal life but the immortal elves were the ones who could bring the light and hope the humans needed for the place were only light could reach. The great Digimon Azulongmon sent the three elves to see what a human life was like. The three elves names were Titan, Voidic and Vadawave. The human family they were raised by comes home one day and saw three pointy-eared children on their porch and sleeping wrapped in each other's arms. They were roused from their sleep and brought inside the house. The young woman asked what they like to eat for food and drink. The kids said, " We eat fruits and veggies and drink water. Things we don't eat are meats." The young woman looked at the kids like what are they and who are they.

That night the kids went to bed after having supper and fell asleep on the floor. Wail they were asleep they had a vision for Azulongmon that said " We need your help in the Digital World. Please help us you are the only hope we have of defeating the evil that plagues us." The kids woke up the next morning to find that they had in fact spent the whole night on the floor. Their new mother walked in to find them still on the floor asleep were they had slept all night she woke them up for a second time and asked " Why are you asleep on the floor do you not like the bed?" Titan Looked at her and said " Ma'ma, we are use to sleeping on the floor so we never use a bed when we travel some where."

The woman looked at him with a look of confusion and then left the room and went to fix breakfast for the kids and family. The kids came down the stairs and sat at the table to wait for their food and water. When the three kids were done eating they went up stairs to take a shower because they had been enrolled in the local school Station Square High School they were new since they were new they did not know anyone.

As they walked into the school. All of the sudden a snow white for came out have nowhere and Voidic ran right into him. Voidic said, " I am vary sorry I ran into you I did not mean to." The snow white fox being in a good mood said, " Ok just do not do it again." Then he realized that the three kids in front of him were new to the school and said, " Who are the three of you?" Voidic said " My name is Voidic I am the twin sister of Titan the tall golden looking one and this is our little sister Vadawave we are of the Elvin race. Who are you?" the snow white fox said " My name is Nova Snow Prower I am a Werefox. It is a pleaser to meet the three of you." Voidic said, " Same to you."


End file.
